Cherry Blossoms
by msanime1117
Summary: Naruto ran away from his village at the age of five. Although he didn't leave without 'changes'. Read along the adventure of Naruto and his new family as they get stuck in many situations. (I own this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers new story had to think a lot about it since it was very complicated to put the pieces together of the story, so just to let you know a few things before we even start the story. Skip if you want you but if you want some hints of what else is happening in the story then read down here.**

 **Okay this obviously is a Inuyasha/Naruto crossover. It will mostly be about Naruto and Inuyasha's childhood mixing up and changing ALOT! Okay Naruto characters are not really on here because it mostly takes place in Inuyasha's time so don't expect all the other characters to be close to him because Naruto has spent most of his life with Inuyasha instead.**

 **Do NOT expect Naruto and Sasuke to be best friends or whatever they call their relationship. Because since Naruto has left he Never did things.**

 **Naruto will not have a pairing. Why? Because it gets in the way. Think about it, Naruto may have a few dates with female characters but Naruto can't have none. Because this Naruto is cold towards Shinobi for many reasons.**

 **Inuyasha's cannon will happen almost the same but with Naruto. You will have to wait and find out because I know it may be confusing because the times are about fifty years apart because Inuyasha has been seal to the tree by Kikyo. Yes Naruto will attend to that.**

 **Yes it will start out with five year old Naruto and Three year old Inuyasha. I made Inuyasha younger for reasons.**

 **Yes Naruto will be on Shipuden but it will be way shorter. I'm talking two to six chapters short.**

 **Yes Sesshomaru will be there but not a lot because of reasons of his own and he doesn't matter in this story.**

 **Maybe if you vote it could be a yaoi between the two but other than that only Inuyasha can have a pairing and it is only with girls from Inuyasha.**

 **Do not expect this to be a happy fanfic. It will be dark and it will involve some gruesome scenes in detail!**

 **The Akatsuki are not a big deal because Naruto will deal with them.**

 **Naruto doesn't know who is parents is and he doesn't want to.**

 **Naruto only cares for Inuyasha and no one else for a while.**

 **Lastly Naruto is a little godlike. Naruto will also look different so NO ORANGE JUMPSUITS! HALLELUJAH!**

 **Oh yeah, Naruto is not a Shinobi yet.**

 **If you have any problem with this. I don't wanna here you complain about a little problem. I want to here something that is actually good enough for me to fix or else I'm just going to ignore it.**

 **OC are available but can't be that important in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Msanime nor Pielover do not own Naruto and Inuyasha or any songs or whatever they use to make the story interesting. So do not sue any of them because they can barely get through school because their pea sized brain has not grown since they were in diapers.**

 **Msanime: Why do you hate us so much?!**

 **Pielover: read and review!**

* * *

Great. Just what a regular five year old kid needs. An entire mob on his back just for stealing a weeks worth of food. No you would probably think that it may not have been a right idea but that still doesn't explain why there's an entire mob after a boy that maybe the next day would even remember what he did.

Well for any that lived there would've known that the brat wasn't really a stupid homeless orphan trying to survive. It was actually a demon in the body of a dead child. Yes, the demon that killed thousands of people on a late night.

Their beloved and quite handsome hero had also died as well. Doing the deed of sealing it into a newborn baby. Becoming the demon in child form. So why not kill him you think?

Well for one the previous ruler who has taken back his seat has made a law the "day the demon was weakened and was told to not harm the demon and that he was only the container of the beast.

Ha! Everyone knows that the old fart and most of the Shinobi are being hypnotized by that thing! The demon that thinks it could just walk free and act innocent.

And they say they know what's best for the village.

Second is that the smile on his face with those whisker marks on his cheeks to clearly mock them and knowing that they can't touch him. He has their leader right around its fingers.

And worse of all is that the demon took the appearance of their beloved hero and has a right to take his stunning wife's last name.

It should actually be the civilians who should rule! Because it is crystal clear that they know what they're talking about.

So they will follow the laws. But that doesn't mean they will listen to that one particularly. And that doesn't mean they can't make his life a living hell.

Can you see the sarcasm here?

These were the reasons why they thought it was right to harm an innocent boy. Not because they thought so but because they refuse to believe in anything different.

' And they call this the greatest ninja village out of them all. I hope they're not right then.' Was the thought of the thief that chose to survive then listen to these stupid people.

Yes he knows about the law. He's not a dumb kid. The opposite. He is actually quite intelligent. But to him he has the intelligence of a rock. He is slower than most.

Well in some other life he would've thought that if he could become the leader than he would be respected and accepted by society right?

WRONG! Absolutely wrong. They may admire him and could even be attracted to him in the future if he does get to achieve that dream but it would not change the fact that they did hate him and deep down they still would. They would have to get used to it if it did happen.

Some might think and even you who is currently reading this story 'so?' They accepted you now. At least they look at you unlike before.

No, they would only like him because of his status. Because he would be the one in charge of everything. No one wants to deal with the leader not liking you and could spot you out in the crowd. Unless said Leader held a grudge before he/she has even gotten said status.

It would also be embarrassing because clearly showing a dislike for someone who is clearly superior to you in almost everything he/she's has done in their career has ever did in their lifetime.

You see that's the problem with everyone in this village. They have to judge everything because they feel they are superior or inferior to everyone else. They even judge themselves for that matter. They want to be accepted so they could do the exact same thing. Judge.

It it so sad. A five year old orphan pariah has already known this than most people do when they come home to their warm house and soft bed. Then all they do is complain about something they saw or what they don't have.

He sounds like a hypocrite because he has been selfish since he could ever remember. He wanted the things that he didn't have and would want to cherish them like other's would, it's just that when a whole village is trying to kill you for something that you didn't wish for and was supposed to be kept secret from you your whole entire life and who knows how long they could've kept it from him. Is it that bad to be selfish?

Oh look a dead end. What luck. Curse his lack of knowing the streets. The blue eyed boy tried desperately to find an exit or at least a hiding space but to no avail. Knowing that at the orphanage they will still find him there. He shook his head in disappointment.

'Huh, I'm finally caught. At least this time I hope they will kill me.' He thought bitterly. He could actually feel the wicked grin on their faces as they neared. He could imagine them with kunais and shurikens they had managed to buy from store owners. The closer they came the more impatient and anxious he became. He was so glad he was still facing the dead end so he wouldn't have to look in their eyes.

He knew how it went. They would stop and use the best at killer intent which was highly pathetic. He'd always had worse than civilians trying to play Shinobi. Although he is not affected by them yet, he couldn't stop the shivers that went up and down his spine.

Next was the insults. Although most of them will insult you while you scream in pain. You know the saying that words hurt more than a fist? Well that was true.

"There's no where you could run demon. Give it up you monster and accept your punishment for your crimes!" Spoke a civilian man. While the others shouted their agreement. The boy's blue eyes held not a look of fear but one of anger. Which really surprised mobs.

"You have no right to call me that ever. You may all be hurting but I'll tell you this, I will not hide the truth from you. I have a very dislike for you all. I don't have any trust for this village so far as I see. I'm a lot different from you all. Because I don't go around telling their children lies or to relieve stress out on children! You forget that I am five and you compare me to some sort of beast! Does it make you super happy that I scream in agony and cry out to a family that left me here alone? If it does then I am here to please!"

Said boy was now in tears. He didn't want to stand down and let these people think he was the crying little boy that they could push around. He's not a idiot like most think!

Some of the civilians were hesitant when they saw the child has finally broken down and they couldn't help but pity them.

A Chuunin which wasn't really surprising that has always the one that participated and beaten him the most of the mob gatherings scowled.

"Come on you don't believe that!? It's trying to fool you with it's lies! No five year old child could talk like that!" While others seem convinced by the Chuunin others weren't so sure. That guilt in their hearts was very unsettling. So doing what is actually wise half of the civilians and mostly Shinobi had left the area. The Chuunin just shrugged and stared at the demon brat...

...Who is now gone.

The Chuunin snarled and left the area with his hatred for the jinchuuriki.

"I'll find you demon. You may have everyone else fooled but not me! That's why I will be the one to kill you."

* * *

 **Three Hours Earlier**

* * *

The Sandaime had called all the jonin and Anbu that didn't hate the jinchuuriki into his room. Not surprising most of them are present. His face held a passive gaze. Though the ANBU could tell that the old man looked older if that was possible. The stress really came to him.

"ANBU and Jonin we have some serious news." Others looked bewildered and some shivered. While the strongest did nothing but narrowed their eyes.

"Our jinchuuriki..." The old man shuddered and felt ashamed to used that word. Even so, it was necessary for the hokage to show no emotion to his soldiers. He continued on.

"... Has been missing for three weeks. If you noticed I selected most of you because you don't hate the boy and understand what a jinchuuriki is. So I want the jonin to look all around the village and the ANBU to search outside the village. Don't come back unless you have found the boy or new information. Dismissed!" It was obvious he ended this meeting as quick as some ANBU forgot to blink. Especially a certain captain who was still trying to comprehend what happened in the past five minutes.

After two minutes of understanding what is going on, the ANBU and Jonin quickly scatter. The old man looked very frustrated when no one was moving.

...

It has already been two hours and no one has gotten any luck finding him. The boy could hide really well then.

"He could definitely be an ANBU one day."

A woman with purple spikey hair with the light tan color and trenchant. She has already been getting frustrated with the little brat. How old was he again?

"Hey scarface. How old was this kid again? Seven or eight?" She said with a smirk.

The man wearing a scarf on his head and wears a black trench coat. He sighed. It was already a stressful day for him, he knew if the brat was hurt or even dead, he would be doing more work. Since his partner doesn't do any of it.

"Damn. The kid knows how to hide. I wonder why." Her partner scoffed.

"You haven't been listening to anything the hokage had said, did you Anko?" The woman smirk grew wider.

"You know me so well scarface."

"We are looking for the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." The late teen just raised an eyebrow.

" Of course we can't find the brat! I've heard so much about his pranking in the academy for the past month. Wait isn't that kid six years old or something?" The woman now known as Anko looked bewildered. While the other looked amused. It is not everyday you see Anko Mirtarashi showing her look of respect for the blond. Of course he would have to break it to her.

"No, he was five."

"...What?"

"Five Anko." Her expression would forever be burned in his head. She had paused and looked at him as if he was insane.

"So your telling me Ibiki Morino that the kid probably doesn't even remember what the fuck he did? You're telling me a fucking five year old has out bested ANBU and jonin and ME?!"

Oh yes, this indeed amusing.

"Yes he is a j-"

"Jinchuuriki or not, I will not be outclassed by a fucking five year old!" The woman then ran and got serious, leaving the man now known as Ibiki left alone chuckling at his. Childish partner.

"Oh Anko. Thank you for freeing the rest of my day ." Quickly he followed where his sadistic partner was. Little did they know that behind them the blond had just been running away a mob full of civilians and a Chuunin.

* * *

 **Present time- Late at night**

* * *

He just has gotten lucky today. He's not complaining though but it is a bit strange to have luck on your side when you don't believe in such things. Also it feels as if someone was following him all day.

Oh well, back to the orphanage...

 ** _NO. Don't go back. Be cautious_**

...Or find a nice tree he could sleep in. After all Kurama knows everything.

When the boy was about four years old, he had met Kurama in a sewer which was his mind. Being curious and four years old he had to look in a really huge cage where he heard a growling noise. So once again being four years old he went through the bars and touched the Fox's fur just because he was 'lonely'.

Well that turned out to be a mistake because the orange colored creature had said some really harsh things to him to actually make him cry.

He doesn't want to remember that day because it would take three months from stopping the stupid fox from threatening him every thing he did.

Oh well, this is his sad but usual life.

 ** _..._** The boy hugged himself as he laid on a branch. It was freezing outside. And the branch he laid on was rough and had a birds nest on it. So he had to be careful not to take as much space so he wouldn't disturb the family. It was about twenty feet from the ground. He was so glad that he wasn't afraid of heights.

Instead of sleeping the blond was meditating and talking to his only friend. Or whatever he would call his relationship with the creature. Although he may be in his mind. He could still feel the cold breeze against his tan skin.

"Kurama?"

 **"What kit?"** The demon was more gentle than he was before. Since he could feel the pain and sadness that was slowly consuming his jailor. Though for the little time he did know the boy, he has felt remorse for the child constantly. Since he is sealed in his mind he knows exactly what the child feels. He may not be able to see the outside world (*scoff* like he wants to see what's happening) but he could tell the child has been feeling dark thoughts...

Suicidal thoughts...

"Would it be okay if I set you free? I will even give you permission to destroy this village."

The nine tails eyes widen before the whole sewer landscape rumbled. The boy had to stand on his tippy toes to not drown (Because no one would teach him how to swim)because of the water rushing quickly. The blond starts to panic until he was forced to hold his breath. Falling to the floor he didn't even try to fight anymore.

The boy stared at his own two hands. He was so innocent and small. It was pathetic.

Though the warmth sensation. It was quite strange. He wasn't drowning like he was suppose to.

Before he knew it all the water had suddenly disappeared. Leaving him flat on the floor. He guess it wouldn't have been possible to die by drowning in your mind.

He stared at the Biju. Which he regretted because he now had to face the eyes of rage. The intense glare made him tense but other than that he was unaffected by it.

 **"You idiot! Don't you ever ask me that again!"**

"No! It's because you don't want me to be happy. You just want to mock me! You're just going to laugh at me when I'm weak and vulnerable! You don't me the live! YOU want to live! So why can't you just do this for me?! It's because your a coward! You're a big f-"

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The demon king yelled stopping the child's from his rant. To the boy's shock he saw the fox was in tears!

 **"You may think I only care about myself but your wrong. You was always wrong. I can't blame you when the things said about me are true."**

The boys blue eyes soften but they still held a look of disbelief. Okay,

He may not have been the smartest person around (If you tend to forget that he's only five) and that was very rare in this village. Since most of the people in this village are idiots.

Staring at the Bijuu who looked very disappointed in him. He couldn't help the guilt that built inside of him. He bowed his head in shame. It was also to avoid those sad blood red eyes. They were just like his. Filled with pain with the growing depression.

 **"My emotions kit are bound to yours. So I feel and hear everything of your thoughts and emotions. It seems that your emotions have finally taken affect on me."** The boy's head bowed further if that was even possible. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable. His blond locks now covering his eyes.

"...I'm sorry Kurama." The five year old spoke slowly. Kurama sighed. He could tell there was hesitation in the apology. But that's a good thing. Since never in his life has he felt it right to say sorry. So it would only be logical that the boy was confused.

"I really a-"

 **"Okay kit. Don't want to break something do you?"**

The boy then snorted. The fox is fine. He still has time for his sarcastic comments. Deciding to ignore the orange beast was best right now.

"It's just I'm tired of the glares,beatings,and the insults. I'm tired of putting up with it everyday and pretending I don't care. I'm tired of always being loud just for attention. But most of all I'm tired of being weak. " The boy confessed. His fist had clenched. His cerulean eyes held a determination in them that shock the nine tailed Fox demon. His thin chapped lips were tightly smashed together. While his eyebrows narrowed.

The Fox was beyond surprised by the confession. He may be able to read the boys thoughts and emotions. Only because the blonde has always kept what he felt on the inside. He just wasn't that type of person. As if he wasn't meant to be like this. He wasn't a person to ever talk about his feelings. Because of his stubborn personality who he has gotten from his parents...

It was as if he wasn't supposed to be here just like him...

 **"Tell me. What is strength?"** The boy could tell that the demon was being dead serious. So deciding to answer truthfully he replied.

"I don't know...but I wish to find out." The boy looked up at the bijuu with courage. Or a look of certainty had appeared on the boy's face. The Bijuu face held a look of approval.

 **"I...approve. Do you wish to get stronger."**

The boy's blue orbs widened like saucers before nodded his head vigorously. His body had shaken with excitement. He had a feeling where this was going. The bijuu face palmed already regretting the decision. The child may sound sometimes be a genius but no matter what, he was still a five year kid.

"Wait... Since when did I ever listen to you? I know you like to mess with me. You probably just want to make fun of me!" The nine tails growled. This boy was getting on his last nerves. He just sighed. This was going to be a long and miserable day.

* * *

Two Chuunin were guarding the gate, both with a tired expression on their faces. The two men had been working so hard that they could pass out any minute. They were the only Chuunin that took their job seriously.

One in particular was not slightly bothered by this. Compared to the stress of his family back at home. This was nothing but peace.

He sighed inwardly in his head. Peace was the only thing that he wanted. Experiencing war at the beginning of his life. Peace time here in the village was still new to him. but he wasn't sure it would last for long. After all people are indeed greedy.

Well he's certainly the first from his family to show that he is peaceful. Showing his love for his home by protecting it. Regardless of his name and family he could care less. And he thank Kami everyday that he didn't grow an ego as huge as his family.

He stared up at the dark sky. For once he had to relax and enjoy the silent and slight snoring of his partner. He needed to enjoy life while he still could. Because one day it may not be there anymore.

A sigh actually escaped his mouth. His brother must be worried about him. Maybe he should've accepted the Sandaime's offer and take the rest of the week off.

The sound of light footsteps had caused him to go stiff. He calmed when he sense a low chakra. Probably just a civilian. Being a Shinobi he kept his guard up though. He growled at his idiot of a partner for fallen asleep. The man really did take his job seriously but somehow had fallen asleep. Although the man was extremely lazy.

The footsteps were getting louder. He started to relax. Shinobi being trained for this all of his life has been put into action. With how light and small the footsteps sounded he could tell that they were a child's. Though he wonders what one is doing by the gates all alone. Probably lost. He thought. When the child sees the gate, he's pretty sure that if the child had no intentions of leaving then he would simply go wonder a different direction.

The footsteps was still continuing...

* * *

 **Song : Inuyasha ending 5 Shinjitsu no Uta**

* * *

Until they stopped and emotionless blue eyes were staring right back him.

Both of there eyes widen at the sight of one another.

Neither knew if minutes has gone by yet. Or if they blinked for that matter. The two were too busy entranced by each other's appearance.

But they did know more than most ever looked into.

The boy that was younger than him still held nothing. Actually his whole face held nothing. As if he had no regrets. As if he was no one.

As if he was a true Shinobi.

The older boy eyes narrowed before his eyes soften. The boy understood what was going on. This child was in pain. He needed to run from this pain or he doesn't know what he'd do. He would probably hurt other people, maybe even himself. And he doesn't want his village to be in danger than it already was.

With his decision finally made he nodded his head with confirmation. The boy nodded back at him with a look of gratitude. Before the child left however the Chuunin spoke.

"Will you come back?" The boy tense. He didn't answer which gave the Chuunin all he needed.

"Very well but..." The older boy held the coldest gaze and largest killer intent he'd ever could make. And it was definitely making him dizzy.

"If you do any harm to the village I will not hesitate to kill you. Jinchuuriki or not." The boy looked not the slightest bit intimidated. In reality he was interested and slightly amused of this boy. Though he did nodded getting the message.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy spoke. His voice matched his slightly altered appearance. At first the boy looked confused but nodded again.

"Uchiha Itachi."

And just before his eyes the boy disappeared as if he was never there in the first place.

And for the time in month Itachi of the Uchiha clan smiled and looked up at the night sky. Which appeared to be day break. He may have to lie to the Hokage to avoid suspicious but it didn't matter right now.

Though he may not see this child ever again he will forever remember the unusual amount of kindness he gave to him.

He will also remember the strange icy blue marks that on his face. They may be suspicious but something tells him he's not to worry about that right now.

Finally for once in his lifetime he truly felt peaceful in the world.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh that took longer than expected. Geez I thought that this was gonna be longer. Guess I was wrong. Oh well.**

 **I have no idea why I am telling you this but I just found my IQ number. If you wanna know just read it. If not skip to the next chapter (if there is another) or ignore it but the curious readers may know so here goes.**

 **My IQ IS...**

 **...**

... **168!**

 **Believe me or not I don't care for real. Anyway see you next chapter if I ever make one.**

 **Msanime1117**

 **2-14-2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALERT!ALERT!PLEASE READ!**

 **Hello readers. Took forever to come up with sooooooo. Yeah...**

 **Well I'm glad to see that you have at least read this far. Thank you for reading this I really appreciate it.**

 **Well I guess that will be all don't want to ruin the story.**

 **So read and review...**

 **Special announcement to those who want to know more about the story.**

 **I have decided to make Naruto hundreds of years older than Inuyasha. Okay let me explain. For this to work Inuyasha cannot be born yet. To me it will be** **more realistic and interesting that is. So if you had a problem with these changes then you may have my permission to say so. Now I won't be happy with it but I want to know what many want in the story. It is a FAN fiction so.**

 **I hope you appreciate these slight changes...**

 **{Msanime}**

 **2-22-16 updated 4-7-16**

* * *

Tsunami had no idea how she has gotten into this situation.

Days ago she had been just the average young teenager. Angry at her father for giving her no freedom at all. She has a curfew, has very little friends (that are at least trustworthy) She wasn't even allowed to go to a normal school without him breathing down her neck. It also didn't help that the last conversation she had with her father.

 _"Daddy! I'm just going out to hang with my friends! Who just happened to be all GIRLS! I don't see why you're bothered by this. It's only for three hours!" The young girl pouted._

 _"Tsunami, you know that I'm just protecting you. I've never heard of these 'friends' before. For all I know you could be lying to me! Like last time."_

 _"Perhaps I won't lie to you if you actually gave me some free time!"_

 _"Why can't you see that I'm doing this 'for' you. Not to hurt you. This is for your own safety!"_

 _"From what? Nothing happens here at Wave country at all!"_

 _"Tsunami! You may not think that there is no danger here but you're wrong! There are thieves out there on every corner! Hell, there may even be ninjas lurking around! I don't want you to be careless and end up dead just like your mother! I don't want you to go anywhere and that's final!"_

Afterwards she had a fit and ran away from home just to show him she was not careless! She was fine for the first couple of hours though but it was too late for her to realize she was in trouble.

Now here she was two weeks later in a dark room of a abandoned house. Tied up and completely naked in the farthest end of the corner. The men that captured her had left the windows wide opened leaving her exposed on the floor.

Her body shivered as the winds of late winter hit her skin. She's long since ignored the tears and whimpers of the other two women who had unfortunately been kidnapped just liked her.

There used to be another but she somehow mysteriously disappeared last night. Not a scream or anything. Which had made all three of panic inside.

Tsunami was more depressed and angry at herself for not being able to listen to her parent. Angry for being a selfish brat. Depressed because now that she knew what her father meant, she's going to die with her father thinking that she hates him.

Bringing her out of her thoughts the door opened revealing those men. The two women had huddled together leaving poor Tsunami to fend by herself. Tsunami being the youngest one there she glared at them.

The man standing in front of her had brown hair and was super short. He had the same shade of brown eyes. There was nothing really special about him. Except the fact that he was completely naked. He had nasty looking scars everywhere on his body.

There were four other men as well. To her suprise one of them was her age and was handcuffed. The boy though she had to admit he was cute. He had black spiky hair and black eyes. He had tan skin. Probably from working all day. He was shirtless but still had his gray baggy pants on. He looked shocked at well as confused.

"Well, go on. There all yours." The women had tried to covered themselves as best as possible. Meanwhile Tsunami held her gaze on the boy.

'Daddy was right. He did describe boys my age are cruel. I'm sorry for not listening to you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' She began in her head. But cutting her out of his thought the boy then shouted.

"This isn't what I wanted! I wanted money! Not women and a girl!" His face had flushed as he looked away. Though he was still angry about the whole situation.

Being born an Orphan all his life,he never had parents to tell him about not trusting people. He had to rely on his own ever since he could walk. He was pretty sure he was on his own even when he a baby.

But he did know how to make deals and know that to stay away from ninjas and merchants. But did he listen? No. Because he really needed money to support himself. And to live the normal life he always dreamed of.

"You said you'd work for us for money. This is part of the job. These are your personal slaves." The leader spoke still smirking.

"The last one was not very pleasing. So I had to punish her. Hopefully you could put some shape into her." The boy's eyes widen when another man came in and threw a woman wearing skimpy looking clothes like a rag doll. The woman screamed and made contact with the floor.

"Their all virgins so help yourself." The boy's eyes clearly showed anger in them.

"There's no way I'm going to rape them! That's horrible. This was never part of the deal!" The leader of the group grabbed him by the hair and shook him clearly enraged. Or at least tried to. The boy grunted in pain as the man continued to grabbed onto his sensitive locks.

"Listen here boy! The moment you signed our contract your life belongs to me! You will do as I say or I will punish you. You are MY slave and I WILL MAKE YOU OBEY!" The boy had a scowl on his face.

"No I will not!" Instead the man just smirked.

"Reji, you know what to do." The man on the right nodded and took out a sword. The boy thought he was going to get killed but instead the man directed his attention over to the woman trying to recover on the floor. The woman's eyes went wide as the man made his way over to her.

The woman tried to get way but the man grabbed her by her hair. The woman's scream could be heard as she thrashed from the man's grip. The man swung...

In a different reality. The woman would have been killed brutally...

But this is a different reality. One where things may go for the best or worst.

Before the man could slice any of her hair there was a loud rumbling from the ground. This caused the the man to fall over and let go of the her hair. The woman fell in the opposite direction again hitting the floor.

Though Everyone fell to the floor as the whole ground shook. Just like that the ground stopped shaking.

'An earthquake is not that common in the land of the waves. Was it really an earthquake?' Before they even recovered, the door burst open revealing another thug.

"Leader-sama! We're under attack!" Everyone's eyes widened. The leader though grabbed harshly on two of the woman making them scream. The man with the katana grabbed the one that he was supposed to kill. They all left out of the door but not before the leader shouted.

"Fine, you only have to take one! You better do it too, or you will regret it!" He then slammed the door and locked it.

The boy sighed as he bowed his head down. He slid his hands in his super sensitive black hair. He had to admit that man has got the grip.

"Great." He groaned. Now look where he is. He has to actually do dirty things. Already then he has. He heard the shuffling sound coming next to next. He stared at the tied up girl who's trying break free.

Tsunami now had a chance! He's a little taller than her but she could definitely take him on. She stared at the dark haired man as he came near. She waited for the right moment as he lurked in front of her. He towered over her making her freeze.

Pathetic, she thought. Where was her confidence? The boys unreadable eyes had landed on her. Just staring up at the boy who looked like she would never be able to reach him. It made everything go away.

It made her breathless. It made her heart beat faster.

God, she felt so lost.

* * *

The first thing that the leader saw was blood. Blood was everywhere. There wasn't a spot cover with blood, guts, and what was suppose to be the rest of the body. But you could rarely see that from the splatter of blood everywhere. This left him with lump in his throat.

He'd seen something similar to twenty bodies laying near him. He would sometimes watch as the life falls from their eyes. He even watched as a man laid limp with his face showing the horror he went through.

But this. Nothing can compare to this.

This was a massacre.

He scowled. His own slaves falling at the hands of an unknown enemy. How disgraceful.

The sky was darkening with ash. As if laughing at this destruction. He would say it's almost like the apocalypse. There was no sound. Just the silence of death. Which made the man feel uncomfortable.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

A horrifying roar echoed throughout the area. The loud noise caused a shockwave that tore buildings inward. The sound even sent the dead in his direction.

His head went back by an object, that just so happened to be the bloody head of one of his 'slaves'.

He shook vigorously. His eyes shocked as the body and organs surrounded him. He would've screamed in horror if it wasn't for him getting smashed by a claw hand.

All he felt was pain. Unbearable pain that made him unable to scream. He felt as his skin and muscles were tearing apart. Tears welled up in his eyes and before he choked on his own blood. He closed his eyes tightly and let his whole world become nothing but a blur.

Today was the day Gato had died.

* * *

The beast growled with disgust as it shook the body off it's claw. It's glowing beady white eyes and the black(think of Naruto in his six tailed beast mode except the color is black and about fifty feet tall). It had nine black tails swishing at a steady pace. The hands and body looked human like.

Many would think that this beast would roar and continued it's destruction. But actually it was quite civilized.

The beast hated killing in fact it hated what this man, no this trash has did to people. Actually he didn't mean to kill those people. He didn't mean to hurt those other men. They wouldn't leave him alone.

The beast sighed. He suppose it was for the best. The look on many of the men's faces were that of longing. Longing of being free from this cruelty. Still he really didn't like the idea of disposing them.

"Oh my god. What happened here?"

Down there was a Shinobi. Not just anyone. But they had a slashed mist headband,

'So a missing ninja?' Was the thought that went through it's head. Along the man was a child. No older than six or seven who stared with horror. Maybe just traumatized the boy for life. Does the world want him to feel guilty than he already is?!

"Zabuza-san, what is that thing?!" Instead of freaking out the man just stared up at the beast with no fear. Actually his face showed that he was more intrigued by the beast.

'I have never seen anything like it. It has nine tails and looks like a Fox but I'm pretty sure what beast I'm thinking of does look anything like this one. Has the beast reformed?'

Meanwhile the 'Kyuubi' Was having his thoughts on these humans. The man was obviously very brave or he was an idiot.

 **"Your bravado intrigues me human."**

"Your appearance intrigues me." 'Kyuubi' scowled at the smart remark. This human was amusing and an annoyance. He lucky he hasn't clawed him straight through. Deciding to ignore them he left the area. Few minutes later the beast would completely disappear.

* * *

"Are you okay Tsunami-chan? Will you be able to walk?" Tsunami groaned in pain. She really couldn't walk. Especially after what they just did.

Oh god,

Tsunami face flushed a bright red as she thought about it over again. Regardless of Kaiza saying he didn't mean no harm. Doesn't change how she feels about herself. She felt so dirty. Like a whore. A whore that gave away her body like it was normal.

She didn't even put up fight. She just spreads her legs wide for him. Telling him to 'be gentle'. She was a coward. She could've ran away and fought for her life. Instead she let's him take her virginity. And now she's has this new problem.

How will she tell her father she's pregnant?!

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna be sliced in half by your father. If I'm even alive afterwards I will even help support your child." Tsunami's eyes widen as he almost read her mind. The guy's eyes were hidden as he carried the girl bridal style.

"I never had a father before. Or a mother for that matter. So I know what it's like to be lonely. That is why I will help you Tsunami. So you or the child don't feel lonely. I am the father after all." At the end of his speech he gave her a serious but kind smile.

Tsunami didn't seem to realize it but her body had moved on it's own. She crushed the man as her arms wrapped around his neck. She sobbed her heart out in his chest. While the taller boy rubbed her back, gently tangling his hands into her black locks.

"N-Now let's go get killed together." The two both smiled as they held hands. After all it could be worse. She could be wandering home with an old man.

The girl thought,As they wandered the other direction where they completely missed a massacre and a slightly annoyed giant.

* * *

A few days later. You would see a little boy with messy blond hair covered with tatters and mud. The blond azure eyes held nothing but an emotionless gaze. You would see the boy aimlessly limping away from a crowd of people who were staring in horror at the massacre.

Rumors have started about a monster slaughtering thousands of bandits. But people of wave cheered for the death of bandits. Since they were going to raid wave country. They also held relief that the monster didn't attack anyone else. Without the help of the creature, there may have been a tyrant taking over by now.

It would've have been perfect. But somehow the world was cursing him this month. Because to Naruto's horror, he sees Konoha ANBU Shinobi investigating. If he's been spotted, he'd be in big trouble. They might even go out with the threat of putting him in a box for the rest of his life. The boy with blues eyes looked at a certain ANBU with white spiky hair.

'Dog-san or Kakashi Hatake. This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Instead of thinking about the situation any longer, he took off. Ignoring everything in his path. Fortunately, no one was following him. Or so he thought...

* * *

Later that evening...

You would see a smiling beautiful young girl with bloody red hair carrying an unconscious blond hair boy with her. She cackled evilly before taking off into what looks like a dark well.

* * *

 **HOORAH! I'M NOT DEAD EVERYONE! This however Could've been better... Read and review!**


End file.
